


its literally just gansey and blue at public school

by queerquackson



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, high school au because im in a writing slump, i havent read trc in a while im sorry, ronans not a dreamer so we're gonna take that away from him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquackson/pseuds/queerquackson
Summary: gansey goes to public school! loserits a blue and gansey modern high school au fic because i have no shame
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	its literally just gansey and blue at public school

Someone had teased him a few years back. Said Gansey was like a god come to Earth to visit all the mortals. Gansey had scoffed at it then, but stayed up all night staring aggressively at the ceiling, thinking. He liked being casual. He liked his boat shoes and his 1973 Camaro and being nice to people. He also liked his mansion in Washington DC and taking his private helicopter and the thrill of politics when it could matter less to your livelihood.

His decision to go to public school hadn't surprised his parents. They were weary, of course. _We could pay for a much better education._ His mother had said. What was he supposed to say to that? He didn't want a better education? He wanted the best. But he wanted the down-to-Earth option more. 

Which brought him back to square one. Richard Gansey III: mortal-obsessed god.

The thing was, he didn't really know what "regular" fifteen-year-olds liked. It sounded stupid. He knew it. He had met kids his age before. Had a hearty number of friends. But their families were upper class too, and they bonded over tea and boats. Gansey wanted to meet other kids, kids who... weren't like him? 

He and his parents had convinced Helen to move to a small town in Virginia until he was eighteen, so he could go to the School for Mortals and Kids Not Like Him. And there he was, standing at the end of the street with 12 other kids, waiting for the bus. There he was. 

There were girls at the stop. He knew there would be girls. He wasn't really used to it yet though, the last school he had been to was an all-boys private school in DC. He had talked to girls before, hung out with them. His sister was a girl. 

These girls were looking at him. Three of them stood in a group, long hair and soft colored clothing. They were talking about him. Flicking glances and smiling when they accidently caught his eye. One of them not-so-subtly took a picture with her phone. He didn't mind the attention, not really. He had always been too confident. 

The bus was more run-down than he had expected. And more yellow. He climbed on after the girl with his picture on her phone and tried to find an empty seat. He hadn't realized seats were running out until they did, and he was at the back of the bus with the driver staring angrily at him through the mirror. 

"Siddown!" One kid yelled with an overdramatic accent. Gansey collapsed into the first open spot he could find. The boy next to him scooted closer to the window. He had a buzzcut and a tattoo- what kind of fifteen year old had a tattoo? It snaked down his back, he could tell because of the black tank top the boy was wearing. Gansey felt overdressed in his white polo and chinos. 

Might as well start making friends now. Gansey cleared his throat. "Hello."

The boy looked at him. It sent a shiver down Ganseys spine. "Can I help you?"

"I'm new. My name's Gansey."

"You look like a Robert."

"I'm a Richard."

"You just said you were a Gansey."

"My last name's Gansey."

"Good. Gansey's a weird first name." 

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride to school.

His first three classes were nothing too special. _Write a short essay on your summer. What do I need to know to make this class work for you? Tell us about yourself, Gansey._

The five-minute break before fourth period was when he saw the boy from the bus again. He looked even sharper in the florescent lighting of the classroom. He was arguing with a guy who looked exactly like him and not at all similar at the same time. Gansey couldn't make out most of the conversation, but it ended with a hearty _fuck off, Declan._

Gansey made his way over to the boys locker. "What was that about?"

"I don't know you well enough for that, polo shirt."

"Fair enough." Gansey admitted. "At least tell me which way room 494 is."

"I don't know rooms. Who's the teacher?"

Gansey looked at the slip of paper the guidance counselor had given him. "Ms. Robbins? For English?"

The boy snatched the slip and squinted at it. "You can't be a junior. You're like, twelve."

"I'm fifteen."

"Then you're still not a junior." He said, handing back the slip with new graphite smudges on it. 

"I said I was new. My old school was ahead, and the guidance counselor said I should take junior classes."

At that, the boy laughed. "You mean Loraine? The woman hasn't been sane since the fifties. When you see her, tell her Ronan says to take her meds."

"Is that you? Ronan, I mean." Gansey asked. 

Ronan spread his arms, holding a deteriorating book in his hand. "The one and only. She loves me. We go out for coffee on the weekends."

Gansey had the feeling Ronan and the guidance counselor did not go out for coffee on the weekends.

A bell rang, and Ronan ran off without another word, ignoring when a teacher closing their door reprimanded him. Gansey ended up late to English. He had never gotten those directions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there'll be more if you guys remind me. I havent written a heterosexual relationship in so long and i would die for gansey and blue


End file.
